fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merry Wishmas
"Merry Wishmas" is an episode/special from Season 6. It aired on December 12, 2008. Information Characters Present *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Santa Claus *Vicky *Tootie *A.J. *Sanjay *Chester McBadbat *Mrs. Turner *Mr. Turner *Nog-Dog *Nog-Man *The Elves *Mrs. Claus *Trixie Tang * Every Kid in Dimmsdale Places Songs *Not on the List Synopsis It's the day after Christmas and Cosmo is reading to his son a book called 'The Day After Christmas'. As he reads, Timmy is searching among his several Christmas gifts trying to find the sled he wanted. Timmy is upset as he realizes he didn't get one. He's not the only one as his parents complain about not getting what they wanted. Mr. Turner, who didn't ask for a sled, got one and burned it instead of giving it to Timmy. Timmy's parents then force him to remove the snow from their entrance with the shovel he's got. Wanda advises Timmy to think about what he has instead of what he doesn't have. Cosmo then mentions that he uses magic to get the things he doesn't have, thus inspiring Timmy to wish for his sled. He then goes to a place where he and his friends, who also wanted sleds for Christmas, planned to meet and use them. However, it turns out they didn't get sleds. A.J. got a printer, Chester got a trash can and Elmer got a tuba. Inspired by funny comments made by Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy has them dressed as mailmen and deliver wish coupons to everyone. Tootie wishes for a flying seahorse, Sanjay wishes his elephant had a friend named Timmy, Timmy's Dad wishes he's Nogman, A.J. wishes for a supercomputer he finds creepy and Chester wishes for a giant flying pizza. While Cosmo resumes reading his book to Poof and wondering who the murderer is, Timmy believes nothing could go wrong with Wishmas. That is, until Vicky complains about getting only one wish. She then decides to wish for one million wishes, causing millions of coupons to flow from her overloaded and exploding mailbox. People then use them to make several wishes, including Sanjay wishing his elephant's friend had forty friends named Timmy and Nogman wishing for a sidekick. All these wishes cause the big wand to suffer an overload, leading Jorgen to deactivate it. Despite being initially angry, Jorgen enjoys the idea of Christamas being replaced with Wishmas as Santa alway took credit for the fairies' work. To make matters worse, the world's reaction to Wishmas cause Santa to give up on Christmas and move in with the Turners. As a cover story, Timmy claims he won a contest on the radio where the prize was having Santa Claus living with him. In order to get Santa back to the North Pole, Timmy uses several means to make Old Nick's stay uncomfortable. None of them working. Desiring to be the new symbol of Wishmas, Jorgen writes a letter wishing for it and then names Cosmo and Wanda his sidekicks. When it comes to the new holiday season, Timmy turns on the news hoping to show Santa people waiting for Christmas but instead finds people waiting for Wishmas. Claiming that kids don't look at the news, Timmy tries to find a Christmas special but instead find a Wishmas special that parodies the Grinch. When it comes the day Jorgen picks Cosmo and Wanda to help him, Timmy traps his Fairy Godparents within a butterfly net and pulls a trapdoor under Jorgen. When the kids are sad upon not having any gifts, Cosmo and Wanda beg their godchild to release them since they can't stand to see sad kids but Timmy keeps them trapped long enough to make Santa willing to restore Christmas. Because Santa and his elves didn't make any toy that year, it seemed there's no hope until the kids decide to give the toys they've got for last Wishmas. Santa then uses Nogmobile as his sleigh (he had sold his previous one to buy food). Jorgen then shows up but Santa's magic is more powerful than his. As Cosmo reads the end of his book, Timmy realizes Santa wrote it and that he knew it all would happen. As the Nogmobile departs, Timmy asks how Santa knew he'd learn his lesson and Santa explains he's Santa. Trivia *This is the sequel to Christmas Every Day. *Mrs. Claus has been bulking up since last Christmas, she has lost her hourglass figure and is now obese. * Should be noted the next episodes after this has "wish" in the title Transcript Videos External links *Merry Wishmas at the Christmas Specials Wiki Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 6